


First and Last Times

by Cthonical (Nellie)



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, Anonymous Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Cthonical
Summary: Subaru is sixteen the first time he lets Seishirou touch him, and twenty-five the last.
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	First and Last Times

**Author's Note:**

> This fic mentions Subaru having rough anonymous sex with a stranger between TB and X, as an aside to his encounters with Seishirou.

Subaru is sixteen when he loses his virginity, naive enough to believe it when Seishirou slips his hand up under the back of his shirt to stroke bare skin and murmurs “trust me,” hot and wet against his mouth. He does, so he lets Seishirou tug his clothes off, press gentle kisses down his neck, his quivering belly, his hip. 

“Don’t close your eyes,” Seishirou says, as his cool fingers stroke Subaru’s inner thigh, push hard enough to ease them further apart. 

His skin is too hot, his breath too rough in his chest, but Subaru tenses his nails against the bedspread and forces himself to blink open his eyes, lashes damp. 

Seishirou is still wearing his glasses; slipped just far enough down his nose for a glint of his eyes behind them, and Subaru swallows hard, rests his small hands tentatively on Seishirou’s broad shoulders, and boldly spreads his legs.

Seishirou laughs, kisses his temple. “That’s better.”

He’s gentle when he shifts his weight and pushes in, bigger than his fingers but no harder a slide, and Subaru’s nails scrape skin as he bites his lip and relaxes into it, trusting the shared rush of their blood and slick easy friction of their skin, shivering at the rightness of it. 

Wraps his legs around Seishirou’s waist.

Chokes out his name in a plea.

*

He smokes his first cigarette the same night he first lets a stranger fuck him in the dark, sweaty corner of a club; seventeen and already too old for the world . His throat burns as he laughs, hollow, around the billow of smoke while the guy feels up his ass and bites clumsily at the nape of his neck. 

“You like it rough, huh?” the guy pants, shoving Subaru’s face hard enough against the wall to scrape his cheek, a stinging counterpoint to the fierce ache of the guy’s cock in him. 

If there are tears clinging to his eyelashes when he comes, it’s too dark for anybody to notice.

*

“You’re still as cute as ever.”

It’s not true. His voice is lower, scratchy, rough like the early lines digging into his skin, like the trade he’s spent the last nine years trying to bury the memory of gentle fingers on his skin beneath.

Seishirou kisses the back of his neck, soft. 

“Don’t,” Subaru says, warning, but he doesn’t move away. 

“Don’t, what?”

“Don’t…” Subaru closes his eyes. “Don’t be so gentle with me. I’m already broken.”

Seishirou laughs, the same sound he remembers from an entirely different life. “No.” 

This time, when he’s finally naked on his back, spreading his legs for Seishirou’s soft, stroking fingers, he doesn’t open his eyes. 

It doesn’t stop Seishirou licking the tears from the corners of his eyes as he thrusts into him, gentle, just right, and Subaru shivers.


End file.
